In the transmission of signals between devices or elements, such as the transmission of audio-visual data streams, certain technologies may require the transmission of multiple different types of data streams. For example, consumer electronics and other systems may transmit and receive one or more video streams and one or more other data streams within a single encoded interconnect.
In such communications, a receiving side of the connection is generally required to be able to distinguish between multiple video content streams, and between multiple data content streams, in order to properly render the various content streams in a useable form, such as for displayed video, rendered audio, or other purposes.
Conventional systems may utilize specific packets, such as InfoFrames defined in CEA-861 and standards such as HDMI™ (High Definition Multimedia Interface) and MHL™ (Mobile High-definition Link), to identify video content streams and data content streams. Further, standards such as HDMI and MHL have further included coded characters such are guard bands and preambles preceding or following video content or data content to distinguish between such types of content.